


considering what we've been through

by faite



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 23:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10292555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faite/pseuds/faite
Summary: "...thisis a miracle."Steve and Tony watch on at the Avengers Anniversary party. (Comic)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy anniversary to my two favorite superheroes-in-love! I drew this as part of my [10 Days of Steve/Tony](http://hellogarbagetime.tumblr.com/tagged/10-days-of-stevetony-2017) series, which ended a couple of days before the fandom's 10-Year Anniversary Celebration, so I decided to color it for the event!
> 
> (The title is taken from Avengers v4 #34, which was a point of inspiration for the drawing.)

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
